mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Church of the Light
|type = Church |location = Atop the hill to the north-west of Peach Plaza |region = Portia |owner = Lee |employee = Nora |hours = Church of the Light 7:00 - 18:00 Stall on Tuesday & Thursday 9:30 - 18:00 |startmoney = 3,000 |inflation = 30 |map=Church Map.png }} The Church of the Light is the only Church in Portia. It is located at the top of the hill above Abandoned Ruins 1 and it overlooks the whole town. It is owned by Lee and Nora works there, playing the piano at the services. It is open from 07:00 till 18:00. Lee holds a sermon every Sunday, which is attended by Presley, Russo, Jack, Alice, Phyllis, Emily, Qiwa, Mars, Polly, Molly, Dolly, Lucy, Carol, Gale, Higgins and Oaks. Philosophy The Church of the Light is very much opposed to the work of the Research Center. Unlike the researchers, who believe that humanity can benefit from the development and use of relics, the church's representatives are wary of relics, doubting that anything good can come from the past. Lee asks the player to donate Data Discs to the church to be destroyed, and certain relics can be traded in for products at the Church Store. Church Store The Church Store is a stand located within the Church of the Light. Every Tuesday & Thursday morning, Nora and Minister Lee will also set up a stand in Peach Plaza, then pack it up and move it near the Central Plaza gate in the afternoon. However, they will not open the shop while it is raining or snowing. This roaming stand has its own separate stock and gols from the stand inside the church. Relationship discount The player can get up to 30% discount while shopping at the Church Store if they become friends with Nora and 60% discount if they become her lover. This discount only applies to the stand inside of the church and not the stand that roams around on Thursday. Stock The shop is stocked with seeds, farming furniture, and Marriage-themed clothing. Unlike most of the other stores, does not purchase any items from the player. Trivia * All materials grown from Church Store seeds can also be obtained elsewhere, with the exception of Rainbow Flowers. However, the seeds can provide a large amount of materials with minimal effort, and some materials cannot be obtained as soon in the game without buying the seeds, such as Zeolite and Apricots. ** Instead of buying Rainbow Flower Seeds and Sisal Seeds from the church, the player can directly buy Pigments and Linen from Carol's Clothing Store. ** Apple Tree Seeds can also randomly be planted via a Special Giant Seed from the Mysterious Man, though only trees grown from Special Giant Seeds have a chance of producing Giant Apples in addition to regular Apples and Aroma Apples. * In alpha 9.0, Apple Tree Seeds were only sold in the Church Store in the church building itself. In the release version, Apple Tree Seeds are sold in both church stores. Category:Organizations Category:Buildings Category:Shops Category:Portia locations